hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Suit
The Suit is the signature apparel adorned by Agent 47 in almost all of his appearances throughout the Hitman series. Appearance Hitman: Blood Money In Hitman: Blood Money, Agent 47's suit is a black, two button notch lapel two piece suit. He wears a white shirt with thin black intersecting lines and a red tie with thin yellow stripes along with black leather gloves. The suit is apparently custom tailored at the price of $5,000, as indicated by the penalty for failing to retrieve it from a mission. Hitman: Absolution In Hitman: Absolution, Agent 47 wears a similar black notch lapel two piece suit. According to in-game text, the suit only has one button, though animation depicts it with the traditional two. He complements it with a plain white cotton French cuff shirt. He usually wears a solid red tie, but can occasionally be seen with a black one, or no tie at all. He also wears his traditional black leather gloves, though of a slightly different configuration than previous games. His tie clip and cuff-links bear the Hitman insignia. It is revealed late in the game that the suits are made by a man named Tommy Clemenza who runs a tailor shop in Chicago. In Hitman: Absolution, in addition to the normal suit, Agent 47 can also wear (only available in Contracts Mode): *'High Tech Suit' (pre-ordered from Amazon or buyable as DLC) – A dark grey, futuristic, military-style jacket with a body armor underneath. It provides 50% increased armor for 47.Gamerzines.com The pre-order also includes the Bartoli Custom, a heavily modified handgun with a built-in scope and silencer. *'High Roller Suit' (pre-ordered from Walmart or buyable as DLC) – A black James Bond-style tuxedo with black gloves. The pre-order also includes the Krugermeier 2-2, a suppressed handgun. *'Public Enemy Suit' (pre-ordered from Best Buy or buyable as DLC) – A charcoal grey pinstripe three piece suit with a white shirt and red silk tie. Unlike other suits which Agent 47 wears, this Suit is worn with a fedora. It's meant to look like a 1930s or 1940s gangster. The pre-order also includes the Bronson M1928 (a Tommy gun). *'Adam Jensen Suit' (buyable as DLC) – The suit worn by Adam Jensen, the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It gives extra protection against firearms. There is a matching Steiner-Bisley Zenith handgun that can also be bought. HITMAN™ In the latest installment of the Hitman series, Agent 47 wears a more simplified version of his normal suit, dubbed "The Signature Suit". It consists of a black jacket and pants, a white shirt, and a solid color burgundy tie. The Signature Suit is one of the default suits that the player can choose in the preparation stage before starting a mission (see below for more info). In addition, the mission planning screen allows players to choose from a variety of other suits, unlocked by different means. The unique versions of level-specific suits can be used in every level, unlike their default counterparts. *'Requiem Suit' (Pre-order bonus) - This suit features white suit jacket and pants, a white striped shirt, a red and gold tie, white gloves and white shoes. The suit is buttoned. *'Absolution Suit' (Finish 5 Elusive Targets) - This suit features the black suit jacket and pants, a white shirt, a red tie with a tie clip, and black leather gloves. There used to be a small drop of blood just above the left glove, but this was later removed. *'Blood Money Suit' (Finish 10 Elusive Targets) - The suit comes consists of the black suit jacket and pants, with the white striped shirt and gold/red tie 47 wore during Hitman: Blood Money. *'Agent 47's Signature Suit and Gloves' (Finish 13 elusive targets) - A gloved variation of the default suit. *'Santa 47 '(Complete all Holiday Hoarders Challenges) - A red Santa suit with glasses, a white wig and a fake beard. Suits below can only be earned after November 14th 2016; Any progress towards unlocking them before this date does not count. *'Terminus '(Finish 1 elusive target silent assassin) - The stock suit from Terminus. It has a damaged and burned look, the collar is up, and 47 has a bloodied bandaid covering his barcode. *'Winter Suit '(Finish 5 elusive targets silent assassin) - This suit features a large winter coat, 47's signature suit buttoned up and black gloves. *'Unique variants of level-specific outfits' (Finish an elusive target in a location) - Tuxedo, Summer Suit and Casual Suit gain gloves, Italian suit gains gloves but loses the sunglasses, Tactical gear gains a hat, and Hokkaido unlocks a white variation of the V.I.P robe. History The original instance was first seen in a room next to Agent 47's during Training, as a clothing prepared by Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer to replace Agent 47's patient clothing. However, to escape the asylum, he need to disguise as an orderly, thus he abandoned the suit in favor of an orderly outfit. One year later, Agent 47 managed to acquire a similar style of clothing, and from that point on, used it as his most preferred clothes during missions. By the time of Hitman: Absolution, he is well acquainted with Chicago tailor Tommy Clemenza and trusts him enough to not disclose his true identity of "Mr. 47." Missions Without The Suit Most of the time, Agent 47 prefers to start a mission in his suit, but in a select few cases, he does not. Hitman: Codename 47 *Training – Agent 47 starts in patient's robes, but can change to the suit. *Find the U'Wa Tribe – Camouflage gear. *The Jungle God – Camouflage gear. *Say Hello to My Little Friend – Camouflage gear. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *The Gontranno Sanctuary – Gardener outfit. *Hidden Valley – Winter camouflage. *At the Gates – Winter camouflage. *Shogun Showdown – Winter camouflage. *Murder at the Bazaar – Afghani civilian clothing. *The Motorcade Interception – Afghani civilian clothing. *Tunnel Rat – Afghani civilian clothing. Hitman: Blood Money *Requiem – White suit. Hitman: Absolution *Rosewood – Agent 47 starts in a priest outfit. *Welcome to Hope – Agent 47 starts in a priest outfit (defrocked and with unbuttoned jacket). *Birdie's Gift – Ditto. *Attack of the Saints – Agent 47 starts in a Waikiki Inn bathrobe, but can pick up the suit. HITMAN™ Due to the new planning menu, it's possible to choose 47's starting suit. Each location has an unique default suit, which cannot be worn in other levels. Each mission also allows to start "undercover", meaning that 47 starts in a specific disguise. *Freeform Training - Agent 47 wears a black sweater and grey cargo pants. *The Final Test - Ditto. *The Showstopper – Agent 47 starts in a dark blue Tuxedo. *World of Tomorrow – Agent 47 starts in an Italian shirt and trousers, and wears sunglasses. **The Icon - Ditto, but the sunglasses are removed, as it's night time. *A Gilded Cage – Agent 47 starts with a light grey suit and a blue polo shirt. **A House Built on Sand - Ditto. *Club 27 - Agent 47 wears an outfit similar to the Italian suit, but with a black shirt, light colored white trousers and dark brown leather shoes. *Freedom Fighters Agent 47 wears his ICA training outfit but with a black leather jacket and black leather gloves added. *Situs Inversus - Agent 47 wears a gold-colored VIP robe. Gallery Trivia *In Hitman: Contracts' gameplay, the tie is solid red. However, in the level loading screens, the tie has gold and black stripes, fitting more with Hitman: Blood Money's style. *In Hitman: Blood Money, Agent 47 wears his suit jacket unbuttoned in less formal settings, such as A Vintage Year, and wears it buttoned in more formal settings, such as A House of Cards. *In Hitman: Sniper Challenge, Agent 47 removes his blazer, wearing only his shirt, tie and holsters. However when he reloads the sniper, the tie becomes invisible. *After One of a Kind, the suit dons a white handkerchief in the front pocket. *From Terminus Hotel to Rosewood, Agent 47 has his collar popped and tie loosened. An earlier version of the game stated that before this level Agent 47 had been drinking, giving a reason for this disheveled look. This scene was cut since it does not fit Agent 47's character. In Cosmo Faulkner's first police report, he mentions that several alcohol bottles are found in Agent 47's apartment. *On the PC format cover, Agent 47 is shown with a popped collar and no tie. This outfit is only seen in the brief cinematic of Run For Your Life when Agent 47 pushes the wardrobe in front of the door. This is not the same outfit as the one in Shaving Lenny, as this outfit has a popped collar. *Agent 47 wears his original suit for less than half of Hitman: Absolution. *Agent 47's suit was also released as DLC for the third-person shooter game Sleeping Dogs as part of a "Square Enix Character Pack", along with a suppressed Silverballer. *In missions Birdie's Gift and Welcome to Hope even though Agent 47 is wearing the priest disguise the inventory selection of the disguise still states that it's Agent 47's suit. *According to Hitman: Absolution's Full Disclosure iPhone App, the developers played with the idea of letting players use Agent 47's tie as a substitute to Fiber Wire during certain points of the game. References Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 disguises Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin disguises Category:Hitman: Contracts disguises Category:Hitman: Blood Money disguises Category:Hitman: Absolution disguises Category:HITMAN™ disguises Category:Gameplay Category:Disguises Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay